Densetsu No Ai
by Larky-chan
Summary: ON HOLD!INFO ON AUTHORPAGE!Some of the truths everyone assumes about the Silver Millenium weren't so true...VegetaUsagi...Will start in Silver Mill. and end up at Cell.


DENSETSU NO AI  
  
Konnichi wa, minna-san! Well, here is a story I've been working on for a long time, I've already have all of it except the very end written, so I should get chapters out pretty quickly, anyway, on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, If I did, Mamorou would be dead and most of the DBZ guys would be in my harem!!  
  
  
DENSETSU NO AI  
Chpt. One: Beginnings   
  
Queen Selenity smiled down at her child. Usagi looked around, curiosity overwhelming her. The three year old glanced up at her mother, who looked nervous which was strange considering her normally serene air.  
"What's wrong, Mommy?" the little golden haired girl asked innocently. The Queen glanced down at her little girl again.  
" Nothing sweetheart," Selenity told her child with a reassurance she didn't feel. Usagi beamed. The guards silently opened the doors as they approached, admitting them to the throne room of King Vegeta on Vegeta-sei, the home planet of the Sayajin race.  
King Vegeta looked up as the herald announced Queen Selenity of Lunaria and her daughter, Serenity-hime. A stunningly beautiful woman with silvery lavender hair and a child with brilliant silver hair approached the throne. The Queen curtsied slightly and Usagi mimicked her mother as best as she could.   
The small child stared at the Sayajin King with wide unfrightened crystal blue eyes. King Vegeta smirked to himself, " So, this is your brat, Turlace," the King stated to a tall Sayajin to the left of the throne who stepped into the light. Turlace nodded.  
"She will have to be trained like the others," King Vegeta said slowly. Turlace nodded again. "So, She will stay here until she is sixteen and learn of her Sayajin heritage," the King finally said.  
" Agreed," Selenity and Turlace said in unison. Selenity and her Sayajin husband turned to leave the room. Usagi didn't notice her parents leaving, she was too busy looking around the imense throne room. King Vegeta stood and walked over to the tiny girl who was staring up at the ceiling, her tail flicking idly behind her.  
" Serenity?" the King said, causing the small girl to jump in surprise. She turned and stared up at the strange man whose hair stuck straight up. Suddenly, Usagi noticed the absence of her parents.  
" Where's my Mommy and daddy?" the silver haired girl asked. King Vegeta smiled down at the child.  
" I'll take you to them," the King of all Sayajins told Usagi. She smiled up at him and reached out for his hand. King Vegeta let her take it.  
" Ok," she said.  
**** A Year Later****  
Usagi scowled up at Bardock as he marched her to King Vegeta, the only one who could reprimand or punish her since she was a princess. Usagi was extremely unhappy, thanks to the fact of being in trouble, again.   
King Vegeta looked up when the tall Sayajin brought in the scowling four year old.  
" What happened this time?" he asked gruffly, waving his advisors away. Bardock sighed.  
" She and two older children got into a fight, I found her beating the crap out of them," Bardock explained. King Vegeta grunted, crossing his arms, and glared down at the small girl. Usagi gulped.  
" Why were you fighting?" he asked. Usagi's tail swished back and forth nervously.  
" They said bad things about Okaachan and Otouchan," she said as bravely as possible.  
" That's no excuse, you know the rules, no fighting!" King Vegeta told her sternly. Usagi nodded and King Vegeta gave her permission to leave. The silver haired Sayajin was off like a shot.  
King Vegeta sighed and turned to Bardock, " She's to be moved up in rank and will start training with my son," King Vegeta ordered. Bardock nodded and bowed before leaving.  
" And she's only half Sayajin," the King muttered before returning to his work.  
  
Usagi frowned even more when Bardock told her she wouldn't be returning to class.  
" Why? Am I being demoted?" she asked, trying not to cry. Bardock shook his head.  
" No, you're being moved up, the King thinks you're powerful enough to train with the Prince," the tall Sayajin explained, pointing out the room she was to go in. Usagi gulped, there were a lot of rumors about Prince Vegeta and none of them were good.  
" Good bye, Bardock," Usagi said as the older Sayajin turned to leave. He smiled at her over his shoulder and was gone. Usagi took a deep breath and stepped into the large training room. To her surprise, the room was empty. Usagi walked to the center of the room and let her eyes wander around.  
" What are you doing in here, onna?" a cold voice asked. Usagi turned to face a boy with gravity defying spiky black hair who was about five inches shorter than her. Usagi looked at him curiously.  
" I'm supposed to be here, who are you?" she asked, tilting her head in question. The six year old boy crossed his arms and stared at her arrogantly as he answered.  
" I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayajins," he said. Four year old Usagi burst out laughing.  
" You're the Sayajin prince, but you're so short!" she said between giggles. Vegeta frowned and then glared at the blonde girl.   
" You don't have anything to talk about, Odango Atama," he sneered, pointing out her odd hairstyle. Usagi stopped laughing and glared at the Sayajin prince, her tail flicked angrily behind her.  
" Look, you Vegetable head, I at least don't have a receding hairline!" she yelled angrily. Vegeta clenched his hands into fists in anger and his tail flicked back and for in anger.  
" Vegetable! How dare you insult me wench!" he yelled.  
" Vegetable!" Usagi taunted.  
" Odango Atama!" Vegeta yelled. The two children began screaming at eachother on the top of their lungs until finally, the shouting match changed into a brawl when Vegeta swung a punch at the silver haired Sayajin girl.  
" Die Wench!" he yelled pouncing at her. Usagi growled and the two children rolled on the floor, doing their best to inflict severe harm on eachother.  
Usagi had a good grip on Vegeta's hair when strong hands pulled them apart. King Vegeta held the struggling Vegeta out of the reach of Usagi, who was also struggling against the grip of a Sayajin named Niono.  
" Stop!" the King ordered. The two children froze. The older Sayajins set the two youngsters on the ground and both glared down.  
" That is no way for royalty to behave, especially Sayajin Royalty, we don't brawl like common fourth class animals!" King Vegeta barked. Vegeta and Usagi stared up at the King rebelliously. They glanced in eachother's direction, crossed their arms and glared at eachother.   
" You are training together from now on so you'd better learn to get along!" the King ordered, " Niono will oversee your training. Now, will you behave?" The two children nodded. " Good, then you can begin your first lesson together," King Vegeta finished, turning on his heel and leaving.   
Niono smirked down at Vegeta and Usagi. " Today you will learn basic hand to hand combat," he began. Usagi and Vegeta listened attentively, all the while studiously ignoring eachother.  
****That Night****  
Usagi groaned as she lowered herself into the warm bath. The water felt scalding hot on her sore muscles when in reality it was barely warm. Niono was a hard taskmaster but she'd learned a lot that day. Usagi sighed as she washed up. Beating Vegeta was going to be hard but she was determined to be the best.  
Usagi slept peacefully that night and didn't wake up when a small figure with gravity defying hair snuck into her room.   
The Next morning, Usagi's screams of outrage echoed throughout the palace. Vegeta smirked to himself when the outraged silver haired girl stalked into the training room, her silver braid clutched in her fist. The Sayajin prince smirked even more when she threw the silver rope of hair at him.  
" You did this!" she yelled, her eyes blazing with rightcheous anger.  
" What if I did?" the short prince asked arrogantly. Usagi growled angrily and prepared to pound the stuck up short boy just as Niono entered the room, stalling her. Usagi continued to glare at Vegeta, promising Vengeance with her eyes.  
Nions's eyes flicked over the four year old's now chin length silver hair. The older Sayajin refrained from mentioning the haircut as he began the days lesson.  
  
That night, Usagi grinned uncontrollably as she drew a smilly face on Vegeta's forehead with a permanent marker. In careful print she wrote, " The Prince of all Vegetables," under the doodle on the Sayajin prince's forehead. Capping the marker, she snuck out of the room, still grinning.   
The next day, Vegeta woke up from a deep sleep and wondered what the onna would try to do to him that day. She had been unreasonably angered over his prank or "Just Retribution" as he liked to think of it. Vegeta took one look at his reflection in the mirror in his bathroom and screamed in outrage. In minutes he was dressed and storming over to Usagi's rooms.  
" Open the door, onna!" Vegeta yelled, kicking the door. Usagi opened the poor abused door, admitting an infuriated Vegeta. She smiled sleepily at him.  
" What is it?" Usagi asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Vegeta growled and pointed to his forehead.  
" You did this, onna!" he yelled. Usagi's eyes cleared of sleep and she stared at him with a smirk on her face.  
" And if I did?" she asked. Vegeta growled again and leapt at her, starting yet another fist fight. The silver haired girl gave Vegeta an uppercut, and got kicked in her stomach in return. The fight continued, destroying furniture and other inanimate objects in its path. Finally, the guards, alerted by the loud yells and sounds of property damage, managed to pull the two children apart. Vegeta had a black eye, a split lip, scraped knuckles, and numerous bruises. Usagi also had a black eye, scraped knuckles, and numerous bruises, not to mention a twisted ankle from a misstep. The two children glared at eachother through their wounds as the king yelled at them.   
The war had only just begun....  
  
  
well, that's it for the first chapter, what do you think? My friend, Kit, says this is my best story ever. It will range from the Silver Millennium times as Vegeta and Usagi grow up, and it will end up in the Cell Saga of DBZ, Our favorite Lunarian Princess and Sayajin Prince will slowly grow and deal with many issues as light years, dimensions, and death separate them and just as they thought they were all alone in the world with no hope of life left, they will find eachother and a legendary love.... Whoa!! Did I just say that!! Man, I need to stay away from caffeine, I think I'm starting to talk coherently!! Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon. Ja ne! Oh yeah, review, review, review!!!! 


End file.
